


Accident Waiting to Happen

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would you think," Frank muttered into his neck, "if my fingers were here, instead of my mouth?"</p>
<p>Or, Gerard accidentally reveals his kink to Frank, but it goes better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident Waiting to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Just a kinky one-shot I wrote a while ago

Gerard didn't want it to happen like this. He'd wanted to talk with Frank, have a discussion about what this would entail and how to keep things safe, or at least have an idea of whether or not Frank was even into it. But he'd never seemed to find the right time (or the nerve) to bring it up. So on one particular night he found himself panting under Frank and breathing into his ear, "Choke me."

No, this wasn't how Gerard had wanted it to happen at all.

Frank halted. His boyfriend's fingers were tangled in his hair, mouth hanging open obscenely. Fuck, had he heard right? Did Gerard really just say what he thought he'd said?

Frank let out a shaky breath. "What?"

Gerard rolled his hips down, trying to figure out why Frank had stopped moving. His eyes flew open when he realized what he'd said.  "I-I'm sorry, I didn't--I wasn't thinking."

"Are you--are you into breathplay or something?" Frank asked softy.

Gerard wouldn't look him in the eye. "N-no, I--I just said that without thinking, I'm sorry. Can we just forget about it?" he mumbled.

Frank began thrusting his hips forward slowly, drawing a gasp from Gerard, whose fingers tightened instinctively in his dark locks. Frank leaned down and placed open-mouthed kisses along his neck, then started sucking and nipping at that place on his collarbone that he knew drove Gerard wild.

Gerard moaned. "Frank, fuck," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What would you think," Frank muttered into his neck, "if my fingers were here, instead of my mouth?"

In any other situation, Gerard would've gotten pissy and pointed out that he'd already asked him to drop it, but Frank's fucking dick was inside him and it was hard to concentrate on much else at the moment.

Gerard let his eyes flutter shut and moaned in reply. His nails were digging into Frank's back and he knew there'd be plenty of scratches left there.  Frank was glad to accept that as an answer. He removed his lips from his boyfriend's neck, thrusting faster, replacing them with his hand.

"Frank, what--?" Gerard stopped as he watched Frank through half-lidded eyes. He felt those long, pretty fingers close around his throat, just like he'd been dreaming of for god knows how long.  Gerard's eyes rolled back as the air rushed from his throat, mouth hanging open as Frank slammed into him. He clawed at Frank's back, feeling suddenly lightheaded. His head was spinning.

"You like that?" Frank growled into the other man's ear. Gerard's mouth moved open and shut a few times like he was trying to gasp for breath. "Is this what you wanted, Gerard?" He uncurled his fingers from his neck and Gerard choked out a breath.

"Yeah." God, his voice was so fucking wrecked already. "Yes, ah, shit."

Frank sped up his thrusts, shaking with that hot, twisting feeling in his stomach. "Yeah? Want me to choke you while you come so you can't even scream?"

He didn't give Gerard a chance to answer, moving his hand back up to the man's pale, pretty neck. "Fuck, you're so tight, Gee. Gonna make me come--" He groaned loudly as his boyfriend's fingers pulled on his hair. "I'm so close."

Gerard closed his eyes, shuddering. Frank was hitting his prostate hard with every thrust and he felt like he was on the verge of unconsciousness. He needed oxygen right fucking now.  Frank shifted his free hand from its place on Gerard's hip where it had surely left bruises, to grab Gerard's cock and jerk him off roughly. His thrusts had lost any sort of rhythm and he tightened his grip on Gerard's neck.

Gerard's lips were open in a silent cry as he came between their stomachs. He fell back against the bed, riding it out as he tugged at Frank's hand because fuck, he really needed to breathe soon or he was going to seriously black out.  Frank let go and Gerard gasped shakily, coughing, before pulling him down into a messy kiss.

"Gonna come for me, Frankie?" he asked, and god, his voice was all husky and broken. Frank moaned high in his throat and came in Gerard's ass, shaking and panting over him. He pulled out and laid down next to Gerard.

"'M sorry about that," Gerard muttered. "That was probably really weird for you." 

"Gerard?" He wouldn't look up at Frank. "I don't know if you noticed, but I really enjoyed that."

"So...you didn't mind then?"

Frank brushed a strand of hair from Gerard's face softly before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Fucking loved it. We should probably talk, though. About boundaries or whatever?"

Gerard nodded. "Yeah, I was planning on that conversation happening first but--it was just heat of the moment I guess."

"M'kay." Frank yawned. "Let's get cleaned up. I'm tired and I don't really feel like sleeping with jizz on my stomach."

Gerard giggled, standing up to fetch a washcloth. After they were finished and back in bed, he wrapped his arms around Frank.

"Goodnight." Even in the dark, Frank could hear the smile in his voice.

"G'night, Gee."

 


End file.
